Oh No, Not Another High School AU!
by Brat in the Hat
Summary: You're darn right it is! There's also a few college kids thrown into the mix. Everyone's human, everyone's a student, and almost everyone sets stuff on fire. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the biggest clusterf*ck this side of the Benzuli Expanse! [Not made with a specific continuity in mind. Characters mainly hail from G1/IDW, TFA, & TFP. Rated T for later chapters.]
1. A Warm Welcome

**Chapter 1: A Warm Welcome**

Instead of the expected 5-minute bell, a fire alarm blared throughout the buildings of Vector Sigma Academy.

_Great_, thought Moonracer as she scooped her arm through her backpack strap and stood. After three years of attending the school, she knew for a fact that fire drills were never held until halfway through the quarter. This was the real deal. _Second day back and the school's already burning._

People never evacuated in a quiet, orderly fashion in high school; it was full of teenagers, and teenagers loved to talk. Chatting students flooded the hall, a current of noise and faces flowing out the exit that lead to the parking lot. Moonracer herself would be talking if there was anyone to speak to, but her first class lacked any of her friends, something she didn't realize was possible until senior year.

The girl shielded her eyes as she squeezed out of the door, sighing with relief as she escaped the piercing alarm. She glanced around as she strode to the designated spot, hoping to locate a familiar face outside. It didn't take long to find one.

"Moonie, there you are!" called a nearby junior girl. The sun glinted off her dark red hair as she waved to Moonracer from another class' line. Her pale yellow blouse was a little too bright to stare at after being in the classroom for so long, but Moonracer didn't shy away.

"Hey, Sari!" she greeted, slowing her pace. Her class would stop near Sari's; as long as she remained within earshot of the teacher, she could stop and talk. She shifted her course towards the other girl, hugging her when she reached her. "It's great to see you again! How was your summer?"

"A little slow, but still great," replied Sari. "How about yours?"

"Fun!" she said. "I went with Flareup and Greenlight to Six Flags, so that was awesome."

"Oh yeah, I saw the pictures." Sari glanced down and pointed to the camera hanging around the senior's neck. "Speaking of which, take any good beginning-of-the-year ones yet?"

"Hm? Oh!" Truth be told, Moonracer had forgotten she was wearing it. Considering the circumstances, she was lucky she hadn't left it in the classroom. "Well, not yet. Everything's been test shots so far- books, people in the halls, that sort of thing."

The teacher called her name a few feet away, and she let out a "Here!" before continuing.

"Although I guess whatever's going on now would make a good story for the _Key_." _The Key to Vector Sigma_ was the school's online newspaper, and Moonracer was one of its top contributors. "I wonder how someone managed to set something on fire on the second day, though?"

"Who knows? I don't see smoke, I hope it's nothing big. I think it happened on the other side of the school. The cafeteria, maybe?"

"Good thing it's nowhere near lunchtime."

The wail of a fire truck grew close, its source turning the corner down the street and driving up to the academy.

"We've got a good view of that from here," said Sari as she gestured to the approaching vehicle. "Could make for a good pic."

Moonracer had already raised the camera to her eye, her grin spreading wider. "You know me," she chimed, "I never miss a shot."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Stay turned to find out the culprit, the motive, and more! Another thing I should mention before it gets confusing, though- anyone who has "special" skill sets is keeping them. Not weapons, really, but abilities. I don't know how else to word it without spoiling who's showing up, but it should be clear soon. Thanks!


	2. A Family Call

**Chapter 2: A Family Call**

"_You set the locker room on fire?_"

"Yeah! Clean getaway, too."

This was not the phone call Thundercracker wanted so soon after break. Had he really expected too much when he left high school behind? "This isn't funny, Skywarp!" he strained through gritted teeth. "You can get _arrested_ for this!"

"Doubt it," replied Skywarp. "The second I dropped the match, I teleported to the C building bathroom. As far from the gym as you can get, and there's no cameras in either place. I just strolled out with my pass and no one was the wiser."

"Man, what the _hell_." Thundercracker rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "That's not even a joke, that's arson. What if someone was in there?"

"If anyone was in there, I wouldn't have done it! What do you think I am, crazy?"

"…"

"I see your point."

Thundercracker shook his head, glancing around from under the shade of a broad tree. _Primus_, he thought, _one way to prove you exist would be to lend a hand right about now_. A few students roamed the wide open courtyard, but they paid no mind to him or his conversation. It was one of many things that made college better than high school- no one cared enough to get into your business.

He considered the new surroundings beyond serene, especially compared to the academic warzone he'd spent 4 years attending. But he'd never be free of his brother, or his mad antics.

"But anyway," insisted Skywarp, "it was Coach Brawn's prep period or something, and he's never in there without a class. I swear, the place was cleared out."

"Skywarp," growled Thundercracker, his voice low but seething, "You've been at Vector Sigma without me for _two damn days_-"

"-And I pulled one little stunt without getting caught," interrupted his younger brother. "So what? It's not like you'd get in trouble for it." The sound of Skywarp munching on something was heard through the phone. "You don't have to watch my back anymore."

_No, but I think the world would be a safer place if I did._ The college freshman exhaled with a sharp huff. "What I really want to know is why. What even compelled you to burn down the locker room?"

Crunch. "Well sheesh, I didn't burn it down, just scorched it a little-"

"_Skywarp_."

There was a pause, then a half-sigh, half-chuckle. "Just to see if I could. The admins are complete bastards, you know that. But I got away scot-free! I pulled this off, so can you imagine what else I can get away with?"

If he were anyone else, the utter lack of logic in that statement would have caused Thundercracker's jaw to hit the grass. Unfortunately, he'd known Skywarp almost all his life.

"You scorched the lockers. To scope out your limits. For pranks."

"Hey," Skywarp defended, "not just any pranks. It's senior year, bro! The year where I'm gonna pull off the craziest stunts this joint's ever seen. And yeah, stunts with an s, because after today there's no way I'm stopping at just one."

Scowling, the older brother tilted his head back against the tree, raising his eyes to the leaves and branches draped above him. To himself, he thought, _You can't choose family members, but you can choose how to deal with them._

Out loud, he said, "You're an idiot. An absolute effing idiot."

"If I had a dollar for every time someone said that, I wouldn't even need to graduate." More munching noises. "Hell, I ought to start charging people."

"Where are you right now, anyway? How have they not taken your phone yet?"

"Oh, I'm at lunch already. Somehow my schedule worked out so I got first lunch." Skywarp laughed. "Can you believe it? After 3 freaking years I finally get the first lunch period!"

"It's a senior year miracle," his brother deadpanned. _And it'll be one hell of a miracle if you graduate without killing someone._


End file.
